The Point Of No Return
by LostWyrda
Summary: You squeeze the red eyed woman's thigh and get up on wobbly legs, somehow managing to walk until you stand in front of her, the one person you wanted to see more than anything in the world, and at the same time, wished you'd never have to face again.
1. Part 1

The Point Of No Return

You hadn't seen them in years, how many you aren't sure. You kept in touch, of course, but talking by the phone or writing is very little compared to the freedom of speaking face-to-face. You were absolutely sure that you'd never return. But the birth of your Princess's daughter managed to do the impossible. You look up, eyes traveling up the stairs that your feet were reluctant to climb, and you sigh. A smile curves your lips as you bask in the strange familiarity of your surroundings, and your tense muscles finally relax.

It was so different from what you are accustomed to, you thought. The streets of Tokyo were far different from the ones of New York, where you'd been living ever since you had left. For one, they were darker and less crowded, a certain air of tranquility hanging everywhere you looked. There was also less noise, you realize as you notice you could actually hear yourself think. And the scent that the wind carried… it smelled like home. After a few moments you force yourself to move, the sounds of the party that was being hosted being carried to you. Silence takes over as you appear and everyone's eyes are fixed on you. And then Usagi's face breaks into a big grin and she runs to you and her arms are around you as she screams your name.

Laughter resonates across the brightly decorated space as shocked faces morph into joyful ones. You hug the smaller woman back, feeling peace descend on you, as your eyes travel across the other's faces as they approach you. The next ten minutes are filled with hugs, smiles, tears, hello's and I've missed you's and I'm glad you could make it's, and you feel happy like you haven't in years. You're dragged to a chair and sat down, as Makoto bombards you with questions, asking you which what you want to eat, and you manage to somehow answer while listening to Usagi's excited rambling. Mamoru comes out of the house then, to see what all the noise was about, a pink bundle held gently, protectively in his arms.

Your Princess quickly gets up, moving to hold her child as her husband presses a gentle kiss against her lips, and a pang of jealousy runs through you as their happiness is practically palpable (you wish you had something like it), but you push it away as the glowing mother moves towards you. You feel as if liquid warmth courses through you as the blankets move and Chibiusa's eyes lock directly with your own. The tension returns to you as surprisingly alert red eyes peer up at you, a crescent moon suddenly shining in the tiny forehead as a tingle on your own alerts you to the presence of your own mark. Usagi moves even closer, arms extending as she passes you her daughter. You're startled and scared of hurting the baby but all it takes are the blonde's whispered "It's okay. I trust you." for you to take her.

The little girl's weight on your arms brings back memories of Hotaru when she was that small, along with the memories of sparkling blue eyes and a bright smile and the scent of the sea, and your throat tightens. A warm hand touches yours and you realize that everyone is waiting with baited breath for your reaction. You study the baby's face and a fleeting smile passes your lips as you remember her from different times, when she is older and taller and so alike her mother, and a bright light envelops all of you as a tiny hand touches your face. You feel dazed as Usagi reclaims her daughter, barely listening to her voice as she tells you "She's been waiting for you.", your eyes locked on a pink head as it's owner snuggles against her mother's chest.

Everything goes back to normal as a soft snore escapes the child and all your friends seemingly melt at her adorableness. You sit back down and Setsuna comes to sit beside you, hand reaching to softly squeeze your shoulder as she gives you a supporting smile. You don't talk and neither does she, as you both observe the women around all float around Usagi, soft gazes and loving smiles directed at the bundle she holds in her arms.

But then the happy chatter dies out and your breath hitches in your throat and you swear your heart stops beating as the Princess's voice rings out just as your eyes fall on her.

"Michiru!"

A warm smile illuminates the violinist's face as she's partially embraced by Usagi. One of her hands moves to rest on the baby's head as she says a soft greeting, blue eyes scanning her surroundings. Her smile freezes in her face as she stares directly at you, hand falling limply by her side as her eyes widen and cloud over, mouth falling open in shock. You force yourself not to show any emotion as your gaze remains locked with her own. Setsuna's grip tightens and everyone is again staring at you, waiting for a reaction. You squeeze the red eyed woman's thigh and get up on wobbly legs, somehow managing to walk until you stand in front of _her_, the one person you wanted to see more than anything in the world, and at the same time, wished you'd never have to face again.

Your heart pounds madly as her eyes roam over you, pausing as they take in your slightly longer hair and the different style of clothes you wear (you've taken to wearing form-revealing ones instead of your old baggy, manlier ones). Her lips are still open and she looks… my God, you think, she looks more beautiful than ever. A tear runs down her cheek and reality crashes in on you as her arms wind around you, and she breathes your name. Your arms lace around her on their own accord, it would seem, and you are struck by how familiar it is. Michiru is there. She's warm and she's breathing and she's holding you like you are about to fade away and it feels like time froze over.

You tighten your hold on her as you bury your nose in her hair, like so many times before, softly rocking her as you feel the wetness of her tears in your neck as she shakes. She pulls away slowly, cheeks flushed and glistening, and as you look at her you see nothing but happiness. She is _happy_ to see _you_. You feel as you tense again, your arms falling back to your sides as your lips curl into a curt smile and you step back. She looks at you in confusion as you say her name in a slightly forceful way, and you can practically feel as everything in you hardens. Satisfaction courses over you as realization dawns on her as her gaze drops to the floor, and she has the grace to look remorseful.

Your friends look at you, bewildered, as you turn your back on her and go back to your seat. Setsuna's soft, preoccupied voice rings in your ears as she leans towards you. "Are you okay?"

You ponder for a few moments, analyzing your feelings, your joy at seeing_ her_ being clouded over with the hurt and resentment you've harbored ever since you left, glancing at her as you answer honestly. "I don't know."

The time guardian had become your closest friend. She was the only person who knew why you'd left… at least the only one who was completely sure of it, since you doubt that the other's didn't suspect. Michiru was the reason you'd left. You were in love with her and when you decided to tell her, she'd rejected you, and you, broken hearted, did what you did best. You ran.

Music starts playing, probably a try to lighten the suddenly heavy mood, but you don't actually care. You're feeling confused, extremely so, and half of you is fighting the urge to leave while the other is already thinking up excuses. Hotaru's arrival makes up your mind. A grin makes its way through your face without your acknowledgment as you notice that your little sweetheart is not so little anymore, as you see the woman that she has become. You're back on your feet and you approach her silently, poking her shoulder with one finger gently. She turns around, her violet eyes widen and she squeals before she throws herself at you, crying out your name excitedly.

You laugh and twirl her around for a few moments, before putting her down slowly. Her arm wraps around yours and she pulls you to a chair, talking rapidly, shooting questions about everything and occasionally squealing that she couldn't believe that you were actually there. Leaving this girl who you considered a daughter was possibly the hardest thing you ever did, the one thing that had stayed your feet right before you boarded the plane and nearly had you running back. You'd been about ready to just throw the ticket away but you ended up leaving anyway.

"So, how's life in New York?" Hotaru asks you during a pause in the conversation.

"It's good. Faster. Sometimes more demanding. But overall good." You answer, hand in her hair, slightly tousling it. Settling in a different country had been easier than you thought it would be. Your neighbors were thankfully all pleasant and had had no problem with helping you when needed. You had quickly made a few friends, some of which you'd stopped talking to shortly after you started racing again, since you realized that they were only after your fame. Your career had taken a major impulse when it was known that the amazing Tenoh Haruka had decided to move to the USA. You'd found yourself receiving proposals after proposals, endorsements after endorsements, and you quickly became one of the most wanted, famous people in the world.

"And how's your love life?" she asks in a nonchalant tone, trying to look calm and collected. The blush that rises to her cheeks betrays her though. "Are you seeing anyone?"

You stifle a laugh and try to look stern, turning your body fully to face her as you answer. "I don't see how that is any of your concern, Hotaru." You watch in amusement as her blush deepens and she tries to meld herself with the chair, twitching under your gaze. "Relax, Hime-chan! I'm joking. No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Really? Last I heard you were dating… that Anna girl." You jump slightly as Setsuna's voice travels from behind you – you'd forgotten how she always seems to just 'pop' out of nowhere when you aren't expecting.

"We broke up." You mumble, not wanting to go into detail.

"Really?" she continues in an incredibly louder voice, turning everyone's attention to the three of you. "So you're single again. How interesting."

A clattering sound keeps you from yelling at her. Michiru's gaze pierces through you as everyone rushes to help Makoto who was balancing some plates and platters, trying to get everything out and failing, some shards lying by her feet by her feet. Instead of avoiding her gaze as you were planning on doing, you look directly to her. You feel as if her blue eyes are burning you and there's something shining in them that you can't decipher. It's dark and its intense and it makes electricity course through you. She looks away first and you slouch back on your seat as she turns away from you. You're breathing faster than before and you feel lost without her gaze. You look down at your hands and close them in a fist. They're shaking. _What's wrong with me?_

Before you are given the opportunity to dwell too much on your confused feelings, Mamoru comes to you. He stands in front of you and is silent for a few moments. You rise your head until you face him and you are surprised as he stares at you and smiles gently. His hand, strong and firm, comes to rest on your shoulder before pulling you up, seemingly effortlessly, his arms enveloping you in a warm hug. You stiffen, caught off guard, only relaxing when he chuckles slightly. He pulls back, smiles and speaks, voice low and gentle. "Dinner's ready."

You stare at his back as he walks away from you into the house, only noticing now that you were alone outside, not knowing what to make of the 'encounter'. Still, his presence, just like Usagi's, calmed you, and for that, you're thankful. You smile faintly and turn your gaze to the dark and clear expanse of the sky, the moon twinkling high above, and you wonder why it was that you disliked him slightly when you were younger. You sigh and shake your head, hands on your knees giving you impulse to get up as you follow him, wondering what was waiting you inside.

_

* * *

_

_AN_

_Hey guys! _

_How are you doing? Sorry it's been a while… been really busy lately. Well, this thing here has been on my mind for a good while now and I've been spending my time writing it when I should be doing other things -.-", but that's a minor detail xD._

_This is the first time I try to write in second person so I apologize if it sucks. I was planning on it being a one-shot but it kept growing and growing and now it's over 6ooo words (and there´s still things left to be written) so I decided to break it. _

_Well, thanks for reading and putting up with my big AN and leave me a review saying what you think of this and if you are interested on what's next – if it doesn't bother you of course xD._

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda._

_Ps: Maybe I'll change the title... not sure._


	2. Part 2

The Point Of No Return

Part 2

Stepping inside the house leaves you surprised. Your eyes roam over the beige painted walls of the main hall, taking notice of the numerous pictures that decorate the space. There are photographs of everything and anything, almost as if it is a giant scrapbook of all that's happened in the couples lives. You walk ahead slowly, following the noise that comes from the end of the hall, chuckling slightly at the pictures of Usagi and Mamoru when they were babies and children. Pictures of when they first went to school and birthday parties – more of the Princess than her husband's. Photos of when they first met. Anything you could think about.

But then those pictures come to a stop and you come face-to-face with a large photograph of all of you, standing close together and with big grins on your faces, obviously happy and carefree and so _young_. What gets your attention though are the two simple, elegant words that adorn the frame.

"Our family." You read them aloud. You have to swallow back a bit of bile as guilt courses over you in overwhelming waves as you lean heavily against the wall. What you did was selfish, you think as you look at the joyful people in the picture. Maybe you shouldn't have left or at least visited.

"It's true, you know…" Usagi's voice comes from behind you, startling you out of your thoughts of what might have been. "You guys _are_ our family." She stares wistfully at the photo, eyes glazed over as she loses herself in her memories, a small smile in her lips. This older, more mature Usagi amazes you. There were times during which you thought she'd never be fit to be a ruler. Now, seeing how much she's changed makes you feel like an idiot for ever doubting her.

She moves suddenly, hand making a brushing move to the end of the hall, where more pictures of the past you's rested. "You may think it's silly, but I like having these pictures around. The others looked at me like I had grown crazy when they first saw them but… I don't know…" she whispers, blue eyes staring at you intently. "It makes me feel really good, being able to see my friends and family whenever I want, especially when I'm feeling lonely." Her face scrunches up as she speaks, almost as if she's waiting for you to tell her she's indeed crazy.

Instead, you smile gently and say, hand resting on her shoulder "I don't think it's crazy or stupid. I understand completely." And it's true. Your house – never a home, not even in your mind – back in New York is also filled with pictures of all of them. Her eyes water and she looks like she's about to just burst into tears – a glimpse of the old Usagi, you think – before she hugs you tightly. She pulls back after a few moments, composed, a big grin in her face. "Let's go eat, shall we? I'm really hungry." She says before she takes a hold of your hand, pulling you towards the delicious scent that's filtering through the air.

The dining room is big, you notice. In fact, the whole house is big. The table is large enough that everyone is capable of sitting comfortably. Only two seats are left vacant, across from each other, as Usagi sits down next to Mamoru, her hand immediately finding his, fingers lacing almost as if in second nature. You sit down, distracted with the crossed conversations and laughter and feeling like you're home as you pour yourself a glass of juice.

You only notice who comes to sit in front of you when she passes you a tray of rice. You nearly choke on your drink when you see Michiru's dark eyes staring intently at you, as she waits for you to take hold of the tray. Your fingers brush hers as you accept it and you jerk away from the contact instinctively, the tray forgotten – thankfully Makoto has quick reflexes and manages to catch it before it made a mess. There's that glint in her eyes again and you are helpless to look away, held in place by the sheer strength of her gaze. A shiver runs down your spine and you feel incredibly vulnerable from the way she looks at you, almost as if she's seeing everything you are, guessing your every secret, knowing all your thoughts.

You feel lost in her endless blue eyes, so much so that, when a hand shakes your arm to get your attention, you jump away, startled. You accept the food that's passed to you from Rei, trying to play off your exaggerated response, taking a bit before giving it to Makoto. You hesitate before staring ahead again, but when you do Michiru's distracted talking with Ami. You feel relieved and at the same time oddly disappointed that she's not looking at you anymore.

You eat absentmindedly, your eyes traveling over your friends' faces' as they interact, trying to distract yourself. But your mind keep traveling to the woman that sits in front of you. You don't know what to make of your reactions to her. You don't know what to make of her reactions to _you_. Michiru was confusing you, as she always did. You thought that maybe she would have been happy to see you, but not more than the others. The way she'd acted when she saw you had surprised you immensely. You were not waiting for as tight of a hug as the one she gave you. You weren't expecting her to cry. You hadn't thought that she'd have... she'd have _missed _you as much as she seemed to. And you most definitely were not expecting the way she was looking at you, almost as if she was trying to drink you in.

You try your best to avoid any sort of contact with her for the duration of the meal, constantly asking or answering questions, or telling a story or a joke. She seems to realize what you are doing, you think, since she never opened her mouth, not even once, silently eating, eyes always fixed on you.

Before long, your friends are getting up, clearing the table and moving outside again, to carry on with the talk – Chibiusa had woken up a couple of times due to the noise you were making. You quickly stand when you notice that you, Usagi and Michiru are the only ones still in the room. "Hum, Odango, can you tell me where the bathroom is?" She nods and leads out of the dining room, leading you to a guest bedroom with a joined bathroom, before scurrying away.

You walk over to the sink and stare at yourself in the mirror for a few moments. You turn the faucet, clear and cool water gushing out and you splash your face, trying to pull yourself back together. The violinist's face is haunting you and you can still feel as if her eyes – those eyes! - are fixed on you. You have to leave. You can't stand it anymore.

You open the bathroom's door, hand already moving to your pocket, searching for your car's key in a last attempt to calm down, since you can't just go running and you stop short. Sitting on the unmade bed is Michiru, apparently waiting for you. You swallow forcefully, jaw clenching and taking in a deep breath to steady yourself.

Her eyes are fixed on your pocket and realization dawns in her eyes. She's always known what all your little actions meant and apparently that had not changed. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes." You answer in a low, gruff voice, quickly moving to get out of the room.

"No!" her angry voice freezes you, your hand already on the doorknob. "Don't you turn your back on me! I've had enough of you avoiding me!"

"It's late, Michiru." You sigh, trying to find other reason for going. "I'm tired and I have things to do tomorrow."

"When are you leaving?" her question nearly makes you turn to her, surprised at the change of subject.

"The day after tomorrow."

You think you hear her breathing hitch but you aren't sure. After all, why would she care? "So, after years of living abroad you come back and won't even spend some time with me? I thought you'd be braver than that."

Your nostrils flare as anger courses through you and you spin around, advancing up to her until you and she are breathing the same air, until you can clearly distinguish the faded tear marks on her cheeks from earlier, until you feel hazy with the proximity, her words hitting a nerve in you. "Braver? You think I'm a coward?"

"Yes!" she doesn't seem to be affected by your sudden closeness as much as you are, you think, as she screams her answer in your face (since when does Michiru scream?), voice rising with each word that escapes her lips as she presses onward "Yes, I think you're a coward! I thought you were a coward 5 years ago and I think you are a coward now!"

You grab hold of her and pull her impossibly closer, stomach flipping as you look directly into her dark eyes and hear her involuntary, nearly inaudible gasp and you have to fight the urge to… "I am _no _coward!"

You are both quiet after your growled words, the silence broken only by your harsh breaths as your gazes remain locked. You feel Michiru tense, your eyes fall to her lips as they open and without realizing you are moving closer to her, your heart begging you to just- "No." you breathe as you wrench away from her, lips tingling as if they too are fighting for you to just give in. "No." you repeat as you stumble back, staring down at the floor. You can't give in. You don't want to be hurt again.

Soft hands suddenly take hold of your face and force you to look at their owner, and this time it's Michiru who is moving closer to you. "Yes." She whispers and then her lips are on yours. You freeze. Your eyes remain locked with her own and you don't know what's wrong with you because you really don't know what to do. The artist lets her lips linger on yours, eyes studying you, coaxing you to reply, before she pulls away slowly. She takes in your appearance as she waits for a reaction, and you see something in her that you don't recall seeing too many times: nervousness.

"Michiru…" her name somehow manages to escape you and it seems to embolden her.

Her lips crush against yours again, more desperate this time, eyelids sliding closed as she presses the whole of her body against your own, until you feel as if you are molded together, from head to toe. Electricity courses through you as she exhales against you and it snaps you into action. Her mouth is hot and moist beneath yours as you deepen the kiss and your whole body trembles as your tongue finds hers.

You both stumble backward, always pressed together, one of her hands leaving your face as her arm extends back, touching yours as you blindly search for something to hold on to. Your hand touches something solid and your bodies find a wall. A gasp escapes her as her back collides with the surface and your lips leave hers, concerned for a moment that perhaps she's hurt.

"Are you okay?" you mumble, surprised at the sudden huskiness of your voice.

Her eyes snap open and meet your own, cloudy while yet incredibly sharp as she nods. And you simply can't _no_t touch her as her head falls back, neck exposed as if silently daring you to touch and feel and kiss. Her moan vibrates on your lips as you press kisses against every inch of skin you can find. One of her hands travels across the expanse of your back and finds its way beneath your shirt, while the other rises to tangle in your hair, pulling you closer, and you comply, kisses turning into soft bites. Your arms wind tightly around her, trying to make sure that no space whatsoever is left among you. Your right leg falls between hers without you realizing and as you look up to kiss her again, pushes against her.

A strangled sound falls from her lips into your mouth and you pause. You pull away slowly, staring at her intently, before flexing your thigh again, watching in fascination as her eyes roll back, a moan ringing loud and clear in the still air as she grinds back against you. Every thought leaves you as her hips keep moving, her blues eyes locking with yours despite the obvious urge she's having of closing them, capturing you in their depths.

"Michiru…" you groan as fire runs through your body and stops right in your lower abdomen. Your hands fly to her waist as her rhythm quickens, becoming increasingly more desperate, trying to keep her steady while simultaneously guiding her. It's becoming too much for you to grasp. Too many feelings, too many sounds, too many touches, too many, just too many, and you feel as if you're about to fall from the edge of a precipice. It scares you that you don't care, that you want to fall.

Her glazing eyes snap shut for a moment, her brow furrows, and maybe it's too much for her too, you think, as her left hand leaves your hair and catches your right one in a firm grip, pulling it away from her body. She stops moving and you stop breathing as she guides your hand beneath her dress. "Please Haruka… I need more."

You're certain your brain turns to mush as your fingers meet the damp fabric of her underwear. You move impulsively and a breathy moan escapes her again, her hips jerking up to meet your touch. Her hand leaves yours and travels up to grip your forearm and one of her legs rises to wrap around your waist. You rub tentatively and she seems to lose strength, her forehead bumping softly against yours. You kiss her, but only briefly, since you can't for the life of you take your eyes away from her beautiful face as your fingers keep moving, watching as it becomes increasingly more flushed, a slight sheen of sweat starting to shine in her forehead, her breathing growing more and more agitated.

It doesn't take long before your name is tumbling from her lips in hurried breaths, her grip on you so tight it hurts. You are no stranger to touching other women, but never had you allowed anyone to hold you to them as closely or as strongly as she is, never allowed anyone to leave any sort of mark in your body – you know that her nails are going to leave their imprint on your skin. It's a testament to how completely absorbed you are on her, as your body brushes the pain away and somehow morphs it in a way that actually feels good, because you know that it's only a way for her to tell you that she's enjoying what you are doing.

Your forehead leaves hers as you hear her breathing hitch and you kiss her, swallowing her soft cry as her body tenses against you, hips moving a few more times before she slumps forward, lips moving feverishly against yours. Just as she starts to relax, the door to the room is opened with a bang, interrupting the peaceful moment you found yourself in and Minako appears in the doorway.

"Hey, is everything alr – oh… _Oh_!" her mouth forms a perfect 'o' and her eyes are so wide you feel concerned that maybe they'll fall off. A few awkward seconds pass by as she stares at you pressed against Michiru, her leg wrapped around you and your hand missing somewhere underneath her dress, before things seem to click in her mind and she runs of, throwing above her shoulder "I'm sorry for interrupting… what you were doing. Please _do_ carry on."

The soft click of the door as it closes and the excited squeal that manages to travel through it pulls you from the slight daze that you were under as you realize what you have just done, and realize that everyone is going to know. The realization sinks in your stomach like ice and you push away from her, palms flat on each side of her face. Your gaze lock with her own briefly and her eyes are shining confusedly, a hint of hurt and desperation peaking from their depths as her leg slowly lowers and her grip on you turns limp. You stumble away from her body, mouth moving soundlessly for a few seconds before you turn away towards the door.

You go down the stairs faster than what could be considered safe and before long are at the patio again. You feel awkward as the younger girls squeal as they see you, gathered in a corner, Minako's hands gesticulating. Setsuna takes one look at you and frowns, moving towards them and hushing them. You try to smile but you're sure your face contorts into a pained expression instead. Usagi moves towards you swiftly and hugs you.

"Thanks for coming, Haruka." She whispers kindly, eyes understanding. "I hope it doesn't take another five years before we get to see you again."

You stare at her gratefully, knowing that she is accepting your need to leave. "It won't. That's a promise."

You quickly say goodbye to everyone and are running down the steps, moving towards your car before entering. The last thing you hear before taking off is the Princess's voice demanding silence as everyone starts asking questions.

* * *

_AN_

_Hey again!_

_Two days to update huh? Not bad… xD faster than I was planning to but reading your wonderful reviews just left me feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside and as such I wrote faster than what I thought I would. I'm really glad you liked the first part as much as you did since this thing is different from anything I've written before and I was worried that maybe you'd be bored. That doesn't seem to be the case. I'm glad! Hope you liked this one as much or more than you liked the other one._

_So moving towards the end… hm… right… another new thing for me… xD hope it was ok! You can think of me blushing madly by now if you want…Hope you don't think it's moving too fast. As I said, I was planning for a one-shot before it grew.  
_

_Let me know what you thought of this chapter please!_

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda _


	3. Part 3

The Point Of No Return

Part 3

The drive back to the hotel is done mechanically and before you know it, you're walking through your room's threshold. You stay frozen, staring straight ahead to the darkness of the room. The door clicks shut and you lean back against it.

_What have I done?_, you think as you lick your lips, Michiru's taste lingering on them. You shake your head brusquely and look down at your trembling hands. Your body feels warmer than you remember it ever being and you're feeling on edge. You feel as if there's something that you need to do and yet don't know what it is. You breathe in deeply and your heart flips as realize that you smell like her. You raise your arm, smelling your clothes and instead of the scent of soap you feel her soft perfume mixed with the scent of the ocean. Your eyes close for a few seconds and you just breathe. You'd missed her reassuring scent.

You try to snap out of your daze and you stare down at your hand, the one that _touched _her. Your fingers twitch under your gaze and you curl them tightly, your hand morphing into a fist. "Damn it!" you yell before hitting the door with your hand. Your body slips against the wood frame and you fall to the ground slowly, forearms hanging limply from your knees as you close your eyes, doing your best to clear your mind as you try to calm down.

You're not sure how long you stay there before the sound of a knock disrupts you. At first you think that someone had the wrong door, because no one actually knows where you're staying, but the knock sounds again. You try to ignore it – honestly who would think about disturbing someone at this time of the night – but the knocker is not stopping. You take in a deep breath, annoyance rising in you, and you jump up to your feet, hand twisting the knob and opening the door abruptly.

"Took you long enough." You stare ahead in shock as the knocker breezes her way into your room, not waiting for an invitation. Your mouth is open in shock and your mind is flying in different directions and it takes the sound of a throat being cleared for you to pull yourself together and turn towards your 'visitor'.

"What are you doing here, Michiru?" you ask harshly, regretting it immediately as you see her wincing. Her head turns slightly and a soft beam of light from outside hits her face and you freeze. Fresh tear marks are visible on her features and every thought of confronting her leaves your mind as your eyes remain fixed on her cheeks.

She notices the target of your attention and her right hand quickly rises to her face, quickly wiping the traces of her- of her what?

"I think we may need to talk." Her voice is strangely low, making her sound weak, and you swallow, knowing it's because of you.

"How did you find me?" you ask in a ridiculous attempt of delaying the impossible.

She rolls her eyes and decides to indulge you, probably aware that you are still trying to make sense of things. "You are not the only one who's famous. I just had to make a phone call."

"A phone call?" you stare at her skeptically. There was no way that a call would reveal your location.

"Ok, I followed you."

You snort. "Follow me? At the speed I was driving I frankly doubt you would manage to keep up."

She sighs in defeat and her eyes lower to the ground. "Setsuna told me." You frown and your mouth opens again, ready to object, but she cuts you off. "Honestly Haruka, she's _Setsuna_. You think there's anything that she doesn't know?" her lips curl into a slight smile and so do yours as you think of what she said, realizing that she's right, before your face hardens again.

"Fine." You move away from the door and cross the room, coming to stand by the window, gaze following the occasional car that sped by bellow. "You said we need to talk. Talk. I'm listening."

You hear her shuffle around for a bit, guessing that she's taking in the room and looking for somewhere to sit. You choke back a chuckle, since you know that the only thing that isn't currently being occupied is your bed, which is something you're sure she'll avoid. Her voice is closer and lower when she speaks again. "Will you at least look at me?" You do and she's standing right in front of you.

Her eyes bore into yours for a few intense seconds that nearly make you run again before she steps forward, and the feel of her body pressed against yours for the third time in the evening has your mind reeling. Her eyes are darker again and a pang of recognition travels through you and you don't dare make a move as she reaches up. Her tongue races out and wets her lower lip and you realize that it's slightly red and swollen – the remnants of what happened between you. Your hand rises and your thumb brushes against it, feeling its silky texture, as your lips curl up in a smirk as her eyes flutter shut.

You don't bother fighting the rapidly growing desire to kiss her and, if the way that she's leaning into your touch says anything, she wouldn't stop you. But, just as you can practically taste her again, she jerks away from you. She turns her back to you and your breath escapes you in a rush as disappointment and relief travel through you.

If someone had told you just a few hours ago that you'd have touched Kaioh Michiru like you had, you would have laughed in their face. You would have laughed not only because you thought that she'd never let you do it – how wrong were you, apparently – but you were sure that you wouldn't let her get that close to you ever. You're supposed to be mad at her. You're supposed to be hurt. You're supposed to be keeping away from her. You're not supposed to be jumping at any opportunity that arises to be close to her. You're supposed to-

"I'm sorry."

The whispered words manage to cut your train of thought and have you staring at her in wonder. Perhaps you misheard. "What?"

"I'm sorry." She repeats, voice louder and stronger as she faces you again. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry for just staring. I'm sorry for not reacting. I'm sorry for pushing you away." She steps closer to you with each word until she's right in front of you, and you just stare, mouth agape, lost in the honesty that shines in her eyes as she speaks the words you had unknowingly been waiting to hear for years. "But you know what I regret the most?" she pauses. You move your head jerkily as you realize she is waiting for a reaction. "Not doing this to stop you from leaving."

And her lips are on yours. Your fingers tangle in her hair as you steer away from the window, your lips meeting hers in a passionate, burning kiss. You can tell she's surprised for a moment and feel her lips form a smile before she's kissing you back with just as much fervor and intensity. What was she expecting? She's always known exactly what to say to have you at her feet.

Just like earlier, the sheer intensity of what's happening between you has you both stumbling back, trying to find some kind of surface you can brace yourselves against. Your faltering steps come to a stop as the back of her knees collide with something – your bed, you realize with a start – and the idea of stopping travels fleetingly in your mind. She pulls away from you slowly, and the amount of unspoken feelings that linger in her eyes make you breathless.

Michiru takes in a deep breath, almost as if she's readying herself for something, her hands rising to cup your face. Her thumbs brush against your cheekbones for a few seconds before they lower, oh so slowly. Her eyes lock with yours, silently asking for permission. You swallow and trembling fingers start unbuttoning your shirt.

Her lips move to your neck, kissing, licking and sucking every inch they can find. The warmth of her breath against your skin sends a shiver down your spine, as you try to press yourself closer. You arch against her as her hands skim against your breasts, trying to coax her into stopping and just touch you, but her hands don't stop, moving feverishly over your body as your shirt falls open. You reach out to touch her too, but one single glance stops you.

'This is about you. Not me. You've had your turn and now it's mine.' Her eyes seem to tell you, her face's set expression not leaving any space for objections. You nod, unable to do anything else, mind cloudy. She steps away from you, ignoring the pathetic whine that leaves your throat at the loss of contact, walking to stand behind you. You stay still, your whole body tense and tight as you wait for her. The sound of fabric sliding against skin and hitting the ground has you twitching, just as you feel her hands on your shoulders. She grips your shirt and tugs back and before you know it, her whole body is pressed flush against you back.

Her arms snake around your waist and she holds you tightly, face burrowing against your neck, almost as if she's scared you'd disappear. You can't really blame her considering what's happened before. Her hands start roaming over your stomach as she presses a soft kiss to the back of your neck.

"When you told me you were in love with me" she starts, hands busy caressing your skin and unclasping your bra, letting it fall to the ground carelessly. "I felt… I don't even know how to describe what I felt." She turns you around slowly, gaze burning as it runs over the exposed expanse of your chest. "I felt happy. Delirious even. And most of all, I felt confused."

Your hands itch to reach out and touch her as you see that she's lost her dress, and is standing in front of you in only her underwear. You're certain she wouldn't object too much, but you're scared that moving may stop her words and leave you hanging. It's something that you've always been curious about, the way she felt as you exposed your most well-hidden secret to her, and now you're finally being told.

She pushes you gently yet firmly towards the bed and you plop down ungracefully onto the mattress. Michiru laughs, a low, throaty sound that makes you feel impossibly hotter, as she lowers herself until she's straddling you, hair falling over your face like a curtain. And you can't hold back anymore. Your hands grip her thighs, pulling her down until her body is flush against yours, her lips crashing on yours due to the momentum. Your hands travel up, briefly squeezing her buttocks, before rising to rest on the small of her back. Her gasp of surprise has you trembling in need, a warm sensation settling on the pit of your stomach.

You roll around in a flash and she's beneath you, breath escaping her parted lips in harsh puffs, darkened blue eyes staring up at you wantonly as her arms lace around your neck, bringing you back down for another kiss. You resist. You want to see her, you want to touch her, you want to taste her. You want _her_. But still…

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." You mumble, aware of how cliché you're sounding right now, one hand resting over where her heart is thumping madly.

Her hand rests on yours and presses it closer. "Shut up and kiss me." You're helpless to resist. Your lips meet her own again and your eyes roll back as your tongue immediately finds hers. Your hand stays where it is as the other roams over her perfect, impossibly soft skin. You brush against one of her bra straps and, breaking away from her, you pull it down slowly, watching for any reaction.

She stops you and somehow manages to sit up, and you think that things are moving too fast – never mind what happened back at Usagi'sand that you are half-naked already – and that she's going to push you away. But she doesn't. Instead, Michiru reaches back and unclasps her bra, throwing it somewhere to the floor, before she lays back down, completely exposing herself to your hungry eyes.

You stare. You stare and your mouth waters. The heat that surrounds the both of you is becoming unbearable. She moves slightly, a quick, jerky twitch, a red flush appearing in her chest, distracting you from her breasts. Your eyes follow its journey up and you realize with a start how uncomfortable she is feeling from your transfixed gaze. Her bottom lip is trapped between her teeth, her eyes have a slight nervous glint on them and a pink blush shines her cheeks.

You smile at her, trying to let her know that there's nothing wrong and that there's no need to be nervous – she doesn't need to know that your muscles feel like jelly from tensing to keep your body from shaking – and you whisper, voice laced with awe and adoration and pure desire. "You're beautiful."

She smiles, an almost lazy grin that eclipses her discomfort. One of her hands reaches up and grabs the back of your neck, pulling you down for a kiss. The atmosphere between you seems to change, your kisses and touches losing their previous fire and becoming more gentle and loving. She pulls away, hand running through your hair, softly brushing some bangs from your forehead. "You are too."

You feel heat flood your face, not being used to having the word 'beautiful' applied to you. She rolls you around again. "With confusion came fear." She continued her earlier thought in a hushed voice, hands meeting yours and bringing them up to the sides of your head, fingers intertwining.

"Fear?" you ask confused, brow furrowed as you grip her hands in a tighter hold.

"Yes. I was scared of… I don't even know… other people's reaction to our relationship?" she presses a kiss against your forehead. "Scared of the repercussions our relationship could bring?" another kiss to the tip of your nose. "No. I think I was afraid of losing you. What if I wasn't good enough and our friendship was lost because of some silly mistake? I couldn't risk it." Her head lowers until her forehead touches yours, her eyes sliding shut. "What was the point anyway? I loved you so much and my fear ended up ruining us."

Her voice sounds so broken that you can't help but kiss her softly. You give her fingers a squeeze before you release one of your hands, resting it in her lower back and pulling her closer. "I'm guilty too." Her eyes snap open immediately and she props herself up slightly, ready to contradict. "Yes, I am. If I hadn't left, if I hadn't run away, maybe we could've…"

"No, I understand why you did it. You needed some time and..."

"No, I should've come back. You were right when you called me a coward. It's true." Her eyes gleam with unshed tears as you sit up slowly, bringing her up with you so she's resting in your lap, your back resting against the headboard, one of your hands still in hers as the other roams over her back softly. "I spent the last five years filled with hurt and anger. I tried so hard to forget you. I tried so _fucking_ hard to hate you. I wanted to hate you so it would stop hurting." A tear her and runs down her cheek and you quickly reach up and brush it away before it falls from her face, giving her a small smile as you open up your heart.

"I went to parties. Drank. Slept around. Buried myself in my training and in my racing. It didn't work. I still couldn't stop thinking about you." You sigh, eyes traveling over her features, familiarizing yourself with everything that is Michiru again. "Every party I went to seemed to have your music playing. Every single time I tried to get really drunk, I could hear your voice telling me not to push it." Your voice lowers to a whisper as you continue. "Every woman I touched became you in my mind and I'd imagine it was you that was responding to my touch and calling out my name like they did. I couldn't even entertain the thought of maintaining a relationship because none of them were you."

You lean your head back as you watch her swallow forcefully, eyes slightly darker than before, closing your own as you continue. "After a while I grew to accept that I'd probably never get you out of my head – or my heart – and I just lived, knowing and being happy in a way that I'd most likely never see you again." One of her fingers brushes against your cheek, prompting you to look at her again. "But then Usagi called and told me about her little one and I simply couldn't _not _come. And seeing you just jumbled things up all over again and brought back feelings that I'd fought so hard to bury, especially considering the way that you've been reacting to me… and the way I've been responding to you. That's why I just left after… you know."

She smiles at you bashfully, eyes lowering to your lips as she speaks "I thought you were mad at me." You shake your head, mumbling "Been there. Tried it. Didn't work." and she bends down to kiss you for a few seconds. Your arms wrap around her, completely enveloping her upper body, as you lay you head in her shoulder as her nose buries in the crook of your neck.

"At first, when I saw you sitting there and looking different and yet so familiar, I actually thought I was seeing things. But then when you got up and came to me and held me, I just knew that I'd finally gotten the chance to make things right and correct my mistakes. I honestly only wanted to talk to you when I followed you to the room, since you were bent in avoiding me. I didn't plan on us ending up doing what we did in Usagi-chan's spare bedroom." She blushes as she remembers what you did, one hand reaching out to yours and intertwining your fingers. "It's just that seeing you again after so long made me feel like lightning had struck me and at that moment, the only thing I knew was that I wanted you. And you demonstrating a desire to kiss me just unleashed it all."

She softly bites your neck and just like that, fire is running through you again. You pull away from her, hands rising to her face and keeping it close as your lips lower to hers, kissing her passionately, your body moving as you turn to lay on her. She groans, the sound being lost in your open mouth, legs wrapping around your waist and keeping you tightly in place. You grind against her, the same feeling of needing to touch her resurfacing again, letting out a groan of your own as you press your lips against her throat as her hips grind back. Your hand lowers on its own, hooking in the waistband of her underwear as she moves beneath you.

Her hand grabs your face, making you look at her as you pull them off her body. Her head tilts and her eyes are swirling with emotions as her lips curl into a simple smile, her next words becoming forever cemented in your brain. "Haruka, I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you."

You swallow down the lump in your throat as you gaze at her intently for a few moments. Warmth grows in your chest and you smile at her as your lips meld with her own again. _Michiru._

And there was no more conversation.

* * *

_AN_

_Hey!_

_So, did you like it? I hope so! This is coming to it's end, I'll probably finish it in the next chapter. Are Michiru's earlier actions making sense now? Do you think Haruka accepted everything too soon and should've put more of a fight? Tell me! I really want to know!_

_Thank you for your lovely reviews that have had me smiling like a fool whenever I thought about them! You guys are so kind!_

_I hope I can update fast… inspiration has been coming to me lately while me teachers drone on about boring subjects that no one in class seems to pay attention to so I've taken advantage and made something productive with my time xD!_

_Well, until next time,_

_LostWyrda_


	4. Part 4

The Point Of No Return

Part 4

The sunlight beats down on your skin as you slowly wake up, reluctant to leave your dream world. The sound of your alarm soon starts ringing and you groan. You don't turn your alarm off, not even when you're vacationing, refusing to abandon the habit of getting up every morning and go running – you just simply postpone it to a later time instead of the usual 6 in the morning. You try to roll around to turn it off but a slight weight across your waist is holding you down. As the beeping gets louder, a moan that is most certainly not yours rings out just as a slapping sound is heard as your alarm stops its noise. A kiss is pressed against your shoulder as a warm body curves even more against yours and you smile softly.

"Honestly Haruka. I thought you would've gotten over this annoying habit of yours." A sleepy voice comes from your side.

You move as gently as you can, trying not to disturb the woman that's lying next to you, until you're lying flat on your back and her head is buried in your neck. "Old habits die hard."

She snorts. "Obviously."

"You should be happy it's not ringing earlier. Besides, you know you like it." You can't help but keep teasing as she lightly hits you in the stomach, mumbling what sounded a lot like 'No, I love it.' against your neck. You feel slightly lightheaded from the feel of her bare skin against yours as memories from just a few hours ago play in your head. The night had gone by so incredibly fast, almost like a blur. Still, you can pinpoint the exact moments of when she told you she loved you, or when she pulled you impossibly closer to her or the way that her body was moving in such a desperate and yet incredibly unrestricted way against yours. And when she touched you… you don't even know how to describe what you felt. You just remember ecstasy coursing all throughout your body and that you'd never felt as loved as the moment you surrendered yourself to her and her shining blue eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, moving so that her whole body is on top of yours, eyes glancing down curiously.

You shiver as her naked skin brushes against your own, fighting back the moan that was threatening to escape your throat. You smirk and speak in a husky voice "What if I show you instead?"

She smiles at you in an alluring way, eyebrow rising as she leans down. "I think that would be better, indeed."

Her lips fall on yours as her hands travel to your hair, and you wrap your arms around her, ready to repeat the night's events. Yet, you aren't able to go much further before your phone starts ringing. You groan and pull away from her lips, instead trailing kisses down her neck, intent on letting it ring. "It could be important." Michiru gasps, body contradicting her words as her arms wrap around you, pulling you closer. "You should answer."

"I don't want to." You ignore the sound and keep kissing lower, hands traveling over her body. It quickly stops, though it restarts soon afterwards. You try to abstain yourself but soon enough the annoying sound gets to you. You lunge for the phone that is sitting in the bedside table, answering in a brusque voice, all courtesy forgotten. "What!"

"_Hm… I'm sorry for bothering Haruka-san but we were wondering if you know where Michiru-san is._" Usagi's voice comes through the speaker, stilling your movements. "_No one has heard from her since last night after she left and we've already tried calling her but it goes straight to voicemail. Usually we wouldn't worry but since when she left she didn't look very well and considering we'd agreed on breakfast today and she's one hour late we just got concerned._" She pauses, before saying in a rushed, slightly guilty voice. "_I forgot to tell you about it but you are invited too of course!" _

There's another pause and a few clicking sounds from across the line. You look at the woman that's lying on top of you as she glances at the clock, eyes widening before she takes the phone from your hands and gets up, sheets falling to the ground and leaving her completely exposed. "Good morning, Usagi-chan! I'm so sorry I'm late but I was distracted and didn't keep track of the time! I'll be there in half an hour perhaps. I'll see you later!" Michiru tosses the piece of plastic back to you and disappears into your bathroom without further notice.

You blink before raising it to your face again, quickly mumbling a goodbye to your confused Princess before falling back down in the bed. You close your eyes and stretch your whole body, falling back against the mattress. It had been a long time since you'd felt as relaxed as you are feeling today. Your moment of peace is cut short though as Michiru comes back into the room, hair dripping wet and body wrapped in a towel. Her hands fight to untangle her hair as she silently stares at you, eyebrow arched.

"What?" you ask softly, fingers pressing against your eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" she retorts, looking for her dress and underwear that are strewn all over the floor. "Get dressed so we won't be even later."

You groan. "Do we have to?"

"Yes."

You roll out of bed and move to the bathroom yourself. You pause in the doorway and turn back to her, pointing to your suitcase. "Feel free to wear something of mine. They might be a bit big on you but it's better than walking in the same clothes from yesterday."

Later, as you come out of the bathroom to get dressed, you immediately regret your suggestion. Michiru, with your clothes hanging loosely around her fame, ends up having quite an impact on you. You have to shake yourself to keep away the thoughts of ripping the fabrics that cover her from you and simply just pulling her to the bed again. What were a few more minutes going to change if you were already late anyway?

"Don't even think about it." She's smiling at you knowingly. "We need to go."

"But Michi!" you whine in a pathetic last attempt of staying in.

"Ruka!" she whines back, a smile appearing in her face at the use of your old nicknames. "Look, I would also much prefer spending the day in bed with you but I did give Usagi my word." She moves closer to you, arms lacing around your neck as she gives you a soft kiss. "So, the faster we move, the faster we can come back and continue where we left off." She saunters out of the room, smiling at your lack of words. "I'll be waiting outside."

You are positive you have never gotten dressed as fast as you do.

* * *

Driving with her next to you once again is a rather interesting experience. The breeze still plays with her hair the way it used to, her eyes still travel across the landscape like they used to, the smile that curves her lips as she catches you staring at her is still the same. You're hit with memories and suddenly it's like you traveled in time and are seventeen again, driving to the beach with your best-friend sitting with you, all concerns about duty and sacrifices cast away with the wind.

The silence between you, confortable as always, is only broken when there is a need for her to give you directions – your memory of the streets wasn't infallible after all – both lost in your thoughts. You can't help but constantly glance at her, almost as if to reassure yourself that she's still there and that the events of the past night aren't a figment of your imagination. She seems to understand what is going through you though – when you encounter a red light she leans over and kisses you for a few seconds, whispering "I love you" against your lips, leaving your skin tingling as she retreats back to her seat, her hand searching for yours. Your fingers tangle and she doesn't move away for the rest of the drive, eyes again lost in your whereabouts.

Before long, you arrive at a small but cozy looking restaurant. She quickly gets out of the car and walks to the door, turning around to send you a smile before disappearing inside. You blink and shake your head, parking swiftly before getting out as well. You can already hear the excited voices coming from inside and you're not sure how this whole 'breakfast' is going to happen. You take in a deep breath, brace yourself and go in as well.

To your surprise, the only people in the place are you and your friends. They look at you as one as you walk in, fake masks of indifference in their faces as you take a look at the place. They're scattered around, lazily resting against tables or other surfaces, acting as if they were at home, obviously at ease. Michiru is surrounded by Minako, Rei and Hotaru, who are seemingly questioning her. Setsuna sits quietly in a corner, distracted with her phone, Usagi and Mamoru next to her, Chibiusa resting in her mother's arms. Ami and Makoto are nowhere in sight.

You soon realize that the brown-haired girl is the owner of the restaurant as you notice a large picture of you all, similar to the one back in Usagi's, hanging in the wall. Joy bubbles from within you, joy mixed with pride that one of your friends managed to achieve one of her dreams.

Your eyes meet Michiru's from across the room. You chuckle at her obvious impatience as she rolls her eyes discreetly, head motioning subtly to the three girls in front of her who are still talking with her, oblivious to your interactions. You smile at her and she grins back for a few seconds before she turns her full attention to Hotaru.

"So, I guess my choice of telling her were you are staying was the right one."

You tilt your head sideways lazily, shooting Setsuna a bored, nonchalant look. "What do you mean?"

"You're not being subtle you know." Her eyebrows rise in her forehead as her lips curl into a smirk. "You got here together. She took your phone from your hands this morning and talked with Usagi after she asked you if you knew where she was. The Princess did say that you both sounded breathless… and _you_ seemed to be rather annoyed." You swallow nervously at that. She continues, laughter evident in her voice. "Then Michiru is suddenly wearing clothes that no one has seen before and that appear to be too large on her, you both seem to be glowing with happiness and you haven't kept your eyes off each other since you walked in. I find it both amusing and frustrating that you aren't staring at me now."

Your eyes quickly leave the violinist and snap back to the Time Guardian. You smile sheepishly, mumbling a half-hearted apology. She's right. You don't know why but you are finding that keeping your attention away from Michiru is becoming incredibly hard. It's almost as if she's a magnet, drawing you closer and closer with each move, glance or smile. "Do you think the others know?"

"Maybe." Setsuna answers curtly. "They think something is going on, especially since Minako mentioned something she witnessed last night…" She sends you an amused smile, almost as if daring you to say something. You grit your teeth and try to smile back. "But honestly, I think it's rather obvious. Their assumptions make them happy though."

You look away as Makoto and Ami appear from a backdoor which you assume leads to the kitchen. They are carrying trays of food but both have a slightly glazed look on them. You catch Makoto's gaze and smile at her knowingly, watching as a blush takes over her features and nearly trips over herself.

"Are you happy, Haruka?" you glance back at your companion as her voice takes a more serious tone. Her eyes seem to pierce through you as you smile at her, letting your feelings show as you answer honestly.

"Yes." She nods silently as she takes in your expression. "She loves me, Setsuna."

Her head lolls back as her body shakes with laughter. "Obviously!" she manages to let out before she loses herself in her mirth again. You can't help but laugh too as you realize how awed your voice sounded. "She told you then? After all these years she finally told you."

"You knew? You knew and yet never told me?" you ask incredulously.

"It wasn't something that was mine to tell." She says sharply. You swallow back your questions and spiteful comebacks as best you can as she glares at you. "In case you did not notice, I mentioned several times in our conversations that you should come back. I told you she was taking your departure rather harshly. You didn't listen though."

You nod, gaze dropping to the floor. Regret is filling you more and more each time you talk with someone. It's starting to weight on you. You sigh. "I know. I should have come back. I shouldn't have left in the first place." You say, noticing that you are repeating what you told Michiru.

"No matter. What's done is done. There is no changing the past, Haruka. You can only take notice of what you did wrong so that you won't make the same mistakes." Setsuna lets out a deep breath, hand coming to rest on your shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "So, are you two together now?"

You pause and blink, hesitating for a few seconds. Were you two together? "Of course we are."

"Ah." She mutters. "Are you sure?"

You glare at her. "Is there anything you want to tell me Setsuna?"

But, just as she opens her mouth, the room to the restaurant opens and a rather handsome man walks in. His green eyes roam the room until they meet Michiru who turns rather pale when she notices him. He walks towards her and bends down, giving her a peck in the cheek. Michiru's wide eyes travel quickly to you as his arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him. "Baby, where were you last night? I was worried."

Your stomach churns at the sight and you feel physically ill as your gaze remains locked with hers. There is silence in the room as everyone's eyes jump from them to you, almost as if they are waiting for hell to break loose. The unknown man finally sees you. His brow furrows and then his eyes seem to lighten with realization. His body stiffens and his hold on Michiru turns possessive. She shrugs away from him, uncomfortable, but he doesn't look at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell am I?" you repeat, getting up slowly. "Who the hell are you to talk to me that way?"

"Ito Yori. You might know me, I'm Michiru's boyfriend." He answers with an arrogant voice. "And you are?"

"No, I can't say I know you. You probably have heard of me though. I'm Tenoh Haruka." You reply in the same tone of voice, watching in satisfaction as his eyes widen and his mouth falls open – being famous has it's up sides. You try your hardest to fight your next words but it's hopeless, they just come out. "Michiru's lover."

Gasps are heard and the guy's face turns red. He turns to the violinist whose mouth is curled in an amused smirk, blue eyes still fixed on you. "What does she mean?" Yori asks or more like screams in her face. "What the fuck? Look at me when I talk to you!" he continues, hand moving towards Michiru's face.

"Touch her" you rasp out, voice low and cold. "and I will kill you."

He freezes and sends you an over-confident smile though you can see a hint of fear in his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

You move, faster than ever, and before his hand manages to reach her face, you grip his wrist. "No, you wouldn't." you say seriously, tightening your hold on him until you hear a slight crack, watching in satisfaction as his skin turns white as he flinches.

A slight pressure on your arm makes you relax your hold slightly. "Get out." He looks around him for support, almost as if he's actually waiting for anyone to stop you, but he quickly notices the disdainful looks that are being sent his way.

He chances a begging glance at the violinist but it doesn't faze her, her hand still on you. "Didn't you hear Haruka? Out." Defeated, he pulls away from you in a rough manner, knocking down a chair in his haste. He sneers at you and gives the wood a kick, quickly leaving as you move closer to him.

You sigh as you lift up the chair and put it back in its place. You follow his footsteps to the door and turn back to give everyone a pointed look, before walking out. You lean against the wall, head falling back to hit the concrete softly as you wait. The urge to leave dawns on you yet again but you manage to repress it.

Before long, the door opens and Michiru runs out, eyes wild until she sees you. She slowly relaxes, silently moving until she stands in front of you. You force yourself to relax, eyes lowering until they meet hers. "I'm not running away again."

She nods, her breath escaping her body in a rush. "Good."

Your eyebrow arches as you stare at her expectantly, waiting an explanation for what happened. "Well?"

She sighs, arms crossing. "I met him one year ago at a concert. He came to me and asked me if I wanted to have coffee. He seemed so excited I said yes." Her gaze leaves you and travels to your car. You reach out and your fingers graze her cheeks, prompting her to look at you again. "We became friends and soon enough he asked me out. I said no. This happened a few times until he introduced me to his parents as his girlfriend." She shakes her head, lips curling in disgust. "I felt bad. His parents looked so happy, saying that he had finally found a good woman to take care of him, that I didn't say a thing. Once we left though, I made it clear that my feelings for him were of friendly nature and nothing more."

She sits down on the steps in front of the restaurant, motioning for you to join her. You hesitate briefly before lowering yourself to sit beside her, her head automatically moving to rest on your shoulder. A slight smile curves your lips at how natural it is for you to be like this. "He apologized and said that he didn't want to disappoint his parents and went on with a tale about how miserable he was since he broke up with his girlfriend…. I can honestly say that I have never been more bored in my life." You chuckle slightly at her annoyance. "Anyways, after he promised to explain the situation to his parents I decided that we could still be friends. He is a nice man, Haruka. Never raised his voice at me before today."

You scoff in slight disbelief but the honesty shining in her eyes silences you. "Things were fine until last week. One second we were talking and the other he was kissing me." Her breath rushes out angrily. "I was too shocked to do anything but sit there so he probably assumed that something was going on. I called him and asked him to meet me last night – I am tired of this. If he keeps pushing then our friendship is no more. But then you showed up and last night happened and I completely forgot about anything but you, me and the bed."

She smiles at you mischievously, letting you know that she's only teasing, and you can't help but laugh. You laugh real hard. She soon joins and before long you are both breathless, clutching to each other in a vain attempt of staying grounded. Your eyes travel over her flushed face and your hand rises, turning the glances into soft caresses. She leans against you, a content sigh escaping her parted lips and you inhale sharply, suddenly overwhelmed with the intensity of what you feel for her.

"I love you." She whispers, eyes staring lovingly at you. As you lean down to kiss her, you realize with a start that it's the third time she says those words to you and you have yet to say them back. You pull away from her, eyes wide in realization, catching the briefest flash of hurt in her face as she waits for you to say something, but your mouth seems incapable of moving. Her smile doesn't quit reach her eyes as she gets up and walks back inside.

You shake yourself out of your stupor, hitting yourself in the forehead at the mere thought of causing her any hurt. How had you not noticed? You jump up, following her, opening the door with a bang. Your friends' questioning gazes quickly move to you but you pay them no attention, eyes fixed on Michiru as she stares back. You take in a deep breath and walk to her purposefully. You smile at her apparent loss of words as she tries to mask her emotions, hands reaching to cup her face and tilt her head up.

"I love you, Michiru." Your words cut through the air, ringing loud and clear. Her eyes widen, gasps again sounding through the room. You ignore it though, still staring at her as her mind assimilates your words, nerves suddenly racking you despite you knowing she feels the same way. What an idiot you are, not realizing this before.

But then she smiles, a broad and filled with happiness smile, hands moving to copy your own. "I love you too, Haruka." And she kisses you, then and there in front of everyone, arms wrapping around your neck as your hands stay where they are.

As you break away from her and notice that the wild cheers from the other's are slightly muffled, you grin. For the first time in years you feel free and light, almost ready to fly. Nothing else matters but this one woman. You have finally found your home, right here in Michiru's arms.

* * *

_AN_

_Hey guys!_

_So, this is the end of The Point Of No Return – at least that's what I'm thinking. Still considering if I'm going to write some more. Well, I don't know… I think it turned out nice. XD Sorry if I threw you off with the whole 'Ito Yori' situation… it just came out of nowhere, literally! I knew how I wanted to end this but I didn't quite know how to make it happen so he was 'born' XD. He is NOT and will never be Michiru's boyfriend! She belongs to Haruka xD. (Hm… I don't know why but I feel the need to say it again. Michiru's just too nice for her own good sometimes.) Anyway, I can't believe this turned out to be so big... it was supposed to be a one-shot... -.-', but I've had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you've enjoyed the story.  
_

_Thanks for reading and supporting me!_

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda_


End file.
